Concrete Angels
by TheEvilBunny
Summary: It was my fault she died...now she's gone and i can't do anything about it.HHr
1. Concrete Angel

**Disclaimer:** Once upon a time there was a fanfiction writer. She didn't claim to own Harry Potter, oh no, but she did write a story about Harry Potter. She gives all credit to J.K. Rowling, who wrote Harry Potter. I'll tell you a secret…That girl was me! Yay! Oh yeah, and I don't own the song quote I used here, either. Heheheheheh!

**Author's Note:** I'm sort of new to this site. Hopefully, my banner was nice too…didn't work on it through photoshop, though… it was mainly paint and Microsoft photo editor…so don't make fun of my banner. Please and thank you! Just got to working this site. Hehehehehehehehe!.

TAKES PLACE AFTER THEIR 5TH YEAR…NOT CONSIDERING WHAT HAPPENED IN THE BOOK.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

-Concrete Angels

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I was sitting under a tree in front of the lake. Beside me, was Ron and Ginny, both comforting each other, and around the tree, right opposite where I was sitting, was Neville and Luna. The sky was a beautiful shade of orange, and the sun was just about to set completely.

I could hear Ginny's sobs from where I was sitting. Together, we mourned for our lost friend, Hermione Granger.

We could hear Professor McGonagall announcing the loss, and the Hogwarts students didn't seem to make a fuss about it.

They were probably happy, except for the Gryffindors, and especially the Slytherins, that she died. No one would be there to answer the hardest questions in class, and get ten house points for doing so. There was no more meddling mudblood. No more know-it-all. No more long lectures about doing homework. No more Hermione.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Professor Flitwick waved his wand, and whispered, "Accio Quill."_

_He started to write on a piece of parchment, when his head bobbed up again. _

"_I know this is late. But who can tell me where the word 'Accio' came from?"_

_Immediately, Hermione dropped her quill, and stopped writing, and her hand shot up._

"_Yes, Miss Granger!"_

"_Accio is a Latin word, meaning to call, or to summon." She answered proudly. _

"_Very good! Ten points for Gryffindor!"_

_She continued to write on her parchment, satisfied. _

"_Honestly, Hermione, how do you know those things?" Ron asked her._

"_Well, back in my old muggle school, I took up Latin."_

"_But where do you store it all?"_

"_Ron, there's a thing called a brain."_

"_I KNOW THAT!" Ron shouted, making the class stare at him. "Sorry."_

"_What are you laughing at?" Ron decided not to continue the conversation._

_All I could do was laugh silently._

END OF FLASHBACK 

I mumbled through gritted teeth. This was all my fault. Why the bloody hell didn't I realize it before?

She was the one who was always there. She was a shoulder to cry on. But now that she's gone, I can't do anything about it.

I did defeat Voldemort, but I ended up losing something I never seemed to notice before.

I am such a bloody git!

"Harry, we're going back, now. Would you want to come? The ceremony's over anyway." Neville asked me, as Ginny and Ron stood up.

"We're all going back." Luna added.

"No. I'm staying here." I replied.

"Would you want us to bring you anything?" Ginny asked, wiping a tear off her eye.

"No." I continued.

"Alright, then. Just come back to the common room when you feel like it."

Silence.

I saw them leave, hearing their footsteps on the wet grass.

The rain was pouring, now, but I was sheltered under the tree.

_**FLASHBACK  
**"Run, Hermione!" I commanded. I couldn't help but smile at her reaction, both confused, and happy. I removed my jacket to shelter both of us. _

_We ran all the way from Hargid's hut to Hogwarts, the cold rain on our skin._

"_Harry! Can we stop now? We're both wet anyway!"_

"_Good point."_

_We stopped running and walked the way back, from halfway between the steps going down to Hargid's hut._

"_Don't you just love the rain?" she lifted her hands and closed her eyes. _

"_Yeah…it feels relaxing." I replied, eyes her from where I was standing. _

"_Ooh! Look, Harry!" she pointed at a flower. It was white, with only a few petals, drenched in raindrops. She picked it up. "I just love lilies. They look so pure, and innocent, yet elegant, altogether. It's beautiful in it's own way." Hermione continued to walk._

"_Yeah beautiful." I whispered. _

_What is this I'm feeling? It was the same feeling he had with Cho… Did he love Hermione? No way! Impossible! She's just Hermoine, a friend…no more than that. I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship…and she fancies Ron, not me._

_We continued to walk as thoughts ran through my head. Maybe this was just the Triwizard tournament nervousness that was running through my head. I mean, the first task is nearing, and I'm about to battle with that dragon…yeah…I'm just…nervous._

_At last! We arrived at Horgwarts…and we're dripping wet. _

"_That was the most fun a had since…I don't remember when! I'm always stuck in the library, that I forgot how wonderful it feels like to walk in the rain."_

_She smiled at me…and my stomach churned…she was so beautiful…that all I could do was smile back._

END OF FLASHBACK 

I decided to go back up the common room and face the people…it was bound to happen sometime. As I arrived in front of the fat lady…she didn't seem to mind me…until I coughed and let him in without even asking for a password.

The room fell silent, and I walked up the boy's dormitories. It was empty…except for Pig's continuous rattling.

I could hear the conversation below.

"This is bad…I mean…he's not even crying."

"Just leave him alone…it'll work out soon enough…it's just like the Cedrick Diggory incident last year."

"Yeah…but this is Hermione…she's our friend."

I decided not to listen anymore...but he could still hear their conversation.

"I-I think Harry fancies her…" it sounded like Ginny, because there was a rough tone in her voice indicating that she had just cried. "Did you see his look last year when she showed up at the Yule Ball? He was stunned." That sounded like Parvati Patil…with a tone of jealousy in her voice.

_**FLASHBACK(A/N: this isn't exact)**_

"_Is that…Hermione Granger?" Parvati turned at the girl coming down the steps._

_I turned to see who she really was looking at…and she was beautiful. Herhair was staright and up in a tight bun on top of her head. She wore a beautiful periwinkle dress that showed off her curves, and on her face was a smile. She didn't seem to wear a lot of make up, but she was very beautiful. I have seen her before…but I can't make out where…_

_She coming towards me…and I stare._

"_Hello Harry." She said, smiling. _

_Bloody Hell! This is Hermione! _

_It was time to dance, and I was stepping on Parvati's feet…I was…distracted._

_Hermione seems to float off the floor as she danced with Viktor Krum. _

_She danced gracefully…and I didn't._

_Cho was there, too, dancing with Cedric Diggory, my fellow Triwizad being turned down…_

_Soon after the dance…it didn't matter anymore. Hermione was sitting beside me, bickering with Ron. All I could do was listen._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I can't help but feel responsible for what really happened to Hermione.

She's dead…and I wasn't even there to help her.

Maybe I can just close my eyes…and wish this was all a nightmare…even though it isn't.

000

AUHTOR'S NOTE: please review! I will wait for reviews before I post the chapter about what really happened during the fight with Voldemort.


	2. What Really Happened

A/n: this IS what happened before the last chappie…

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…

000

We were nearing Voldemort. I can feel it. My scar was throbbing.

Sirius, Luna, Neville, and Ginny were left behind, dueling with some death eaters.

Beside me was Ron and Hermione, both afraid…just like me.

We were stopped by Lucius Malfoy.

"Avada-"

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione shouted from behind me and Lucius was sent flying to the wall. He stuggled to get up.

"Looks like you escaped from your Azkaban tower, Rapunzel!" Ron shouted tauntingly.

"Go Harry! Kill voldemort!" Hermione ordered me.

"But I can't just leave you here!" I cried.

"You can and you will! Now, go!" She cast more spells at Lucius and he blocked almost all of them with a counter spell. "Me and Ron can handle him!"

"But-"

"GO! JUST GO! We'll be okay!" Hermione said, though she felt extremely uncertain.

"Bloody Hell, Harry…JUST GO!" Ron screamed.

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU GUYS!" I said. "I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!"

"You won't! Just go!" Hermione shouted frantically. She grabbed me by the collar and pulled me to a soft kiss. "I love you…" She whispered.

"I love you too…" I whispered.

"Go, Harry! You have no time to lose!" Ron shouted now. He didn't seem to notice what had just happened.

"I PROMISE I'LL COME BACK!" Harry shouted…running toward the entrance of the graveyard.

"Alive or Dead…" I whispered.

000

I woke up on the Hospital wing, wrapped in bandages. I looked around to see everyone; I saw Neville, with his leg in a cast; Ginny, with both her arms in bandages; Sirius, with a neck brace; and Ron, with just a neck brace and a leg cast, walking toward me.

"How you doin' mate?" he asked me, with something stuck in his throat.

"Okay…except for the scars, of course." I answered with a smile, though he didn't seem to smile back.

Sirius walked over to where I was lying.

"I have good news, Harry," he said. "Dumbledore explained everything to the ministry…I'm free."

"Sirius, That's great!" I smiled.

"Though…uhm…" Ron's eyes started to tear up. "Something…hck…happened…back there…" he sniffed.

"Harry, I'm terribly sorry." Sirius said.

I looked around to see that Hermione wasn't anywhere in sight. Though, beside Ron's bed was another bed, but it was covered in a white curtain, that Madam Pomfrey puts to give the patients some privacy.

"Where is Hermione?" I asked, afraid to know the answer.

"Harry, Hermione is over there." Sirius pointed to the covered bed, and signaled for Ron to go and clam down.

"Is she…" I panicked.

"No, Harry…she's alive. But she can't move her body anymore. She won't be able to go back to school, so they're sending her back to her muggle family first thing tomorrow. Her body aches, I assume, but she can't do anything about it. She can only talk, …and move her eyes. She can barely even breathe." Sirius looked at the covered bed.

"WHAT? ISN'T THERE A SPELL THAT CAN HELP HER? ANY MEDICATION? I CAN PAY FOR IT WITH THE MONEY I INHERITED!"

"Clam down, Harry. There is no cure." Sirius said. "Her life may be a living hell."

I cried my eyes out. Hoping I can do something for her.

000

The day turned to night and Hermione was to be sent home tomorrow.

I grabbed my crutches and made my way to her bed.

I pulled open the curtain and it revealed a beautiful girl, lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. There were numerous wires all over her body, and scars around her stomach and arms. Her face was tearstained, but she was still beautiful.

"You came back." She whispered.

"Yeah. I did promise I would come back." I replied.

There was a minute of silence between them. I could not bare to see my tortured friend, or maybe she was even more than a friend. I felt…responsible for this.

"Harry…do you really love me?" she asked me, looking deeply into my eyes.

"Yes." I replied, holding her hand.

"I need you to kill me." She said.

"WHAT!" Harry shouted.

"Shh…I need you to kill me." She struggled to push out the words form her mouth.

"HERM…Hermione, why would I kill you?"

"Because my life is now a living hell." Tears started to run down her cheeks. "Harry, if you really love me, you would kill me right now. Do you really want to see me like this?"

"No. But I don't want to see you dead either."

"Harry, being like this, I'm better off dead."

"No, Hermione. Don't say that."

"Harry, you know me…I know what I'm saying. I think about my words. Read my lips, Harry. I- Want- to- die."

There was another moment of silence between them…yet it seemed like an eternity. They could only hear the soud of Ron's snores, and Neville mumbling something about bunny rabbits.

"What do you want me to do?" I can not believe I'm saying this. First, I got her into this mess…now I'm killing her. What a good friend I am.

"Harry, don't you dare feel guilty about what you are doing." Hermione said, as if she were reading my mind.

I thought for a second, to breathe in some air.

"Okay. What do you want me to do?"

"Cut out my oxygen…remove the wire from the pumper." She said, her eyes filling with tears.

I put a tight grip on the wire, closed my eyes…and pulled the wire. The mechanism suddenly stopped…and Hermione managed to whisper a thank you to me.

She closed her eyes…not even trying to gasp for air.

Her heartbeat stopped. She died.

000

"ALBUS! She has passed away…" Madam Pomfrey cried, motioning to Hermione's bed.

"What has happened?"

Madam Pomfrey explained the scene.

"It looks like someone has a grudge against our Ms. Granger. A very big grudge…enough to kill her."

"Or maybe Ms. Granger just has a very good friend. Don't worry about telling Potter…he can take it. Worry about telling Weasley." Dumbledore said.

"But I was told that Mr. Potter fancies Ms. Granger…that was what I have heard from Ms. Parvati Patil."

"Trust me…Harry can take it." Dumbledore said. I could feel his eyes upon me.

I heard the entire conversation. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep, not wanting to be reminded of Hermione's death…or murder.

I can hear Ron's curses…more frantic than his reaction when Hermione was just paralyzed.

I decided to get up…heard the news from Madam Pomfrey…had no reaction.

I'm better off dead.

000

AUTHOR'S NOTE: hope you liked that one. Review please!


End file.
